


The AASD Chronicles

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), finger guns my autistic ass is projectin bitch!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a collection of stories following the headcanon for Connor being autistic!





	The AASD Chronicles

Connor did not like doctors. Or, engineers, but after the revolution, they were just doctors for androids, no real difference. It rooted out of a fear about CyberLife and being told his deviance was just an error in his programming, mostly. He couldn’t stand repairs. That part was probably more related to the operations he had shortly after his creation, but that’s a different thing. But, if he was going to be completely honest, it was mostly a fear of being told he’d done something wrong. Connor did not handle deconstructive criticism, even after working at the DPD where people seemed to love tearing him down for a couple years.

Hank had a bit of trouble convincing Connor that it would all be fine, but he had managed to lure him out of the house to go get a regular check-up. He just had to tell him that if he didn’t want certain things done, he could always say and they wouldn’t do it (“I am not letting myself get stuck with a needle.” Connor had said, crossing his arms adamantly. Hank had laughed. The great deviant hunter, afraid of needles. Honestly, who could blame him?). The two were now sitting in the waiting room, all the previous paperwork that came with this having been done.

He heard Connor laugh under his breath, and glanced over, raising an eyebrow at him. “What if this is the way we find out I’m, like, dying or something?” He asked, still smiling. Hank had gotten used to Connor’s weird sense of humor, after all, he had been a millennial and he’s seen the things he found funny (You can’t blame a guy for being into dark humor when you laughed at an image that just said ‘egg’). His voice was a bit hushed, as to not alert any of the other people waiting in the room, one of which who was a child android.

Hank rolled his eyes. “I mean, let’s hope that doesn’t happen.” He muttered. “Can you imagine, though? Just; ‘Alright, all the tests have come back normal, also you’re gonna die in twelve days.’” Connor found himself snickering at that and Hank couldn’t help but smile at that. He had a bit of a contagious laugh, and it was always an accomplishment after the revolution to make the elusive Connor Anderson laugh. “Don’t die first on me, kiddo.” He said, pointing accusingly at the android. 

“I have no say in the matter.” Connor said.

“Die, then.” Hank shrugged, and that made Connor laugh again. He seemed to get a kick out of being indirectly or directly threatened, probably seeing it as an empty threat or even a joke. 

“Connor?” A voice called. The two looked over to the doorway and saw an android lady standing there, smiling sweetly. Connor glanced back to Hank before the two stood up and walked up to her. “You two can come right back here with me, I’ll be with you in just a second.” She explained before starting to walk down the hallway, the two following her down to a room that she let them sit down in before walking off, shutting the door behind her.

Hank noted something that he had realized but never asked about. Connor was sitting on the exam table cross-legged. He had noticed many times before that no matter where the android would sit, he was usually crossing his legs. “Hey, kid?” He asked, getting his attention. “Why do you always sit like that?”

Connor paused for a moment before shrugging. “It’s comfortable. Feels a lot more natural and better than sitting other ways.” He explained. “I never really noticed it. I just did it on reflex, really.”

Hank nodded and went back to looking around the room, not really focusing in on one thing. He was mostly just trying to pass time. Connor must be doing that as well, as he had gotten his coin out again and began doing some of the tricks he had learned over the years. After a long couple minutes of waiting, the door finally reopened, and the woman from before was standing in the doorway.

The appointment went fairly smoothly, and Connor was doing pretty well about it. It was near the end of the session that the woman paused for a moment, looking Connor over for a moment, as if scanning him. “Do you mind filling out a quick questionnaire? It’s nothing too long, but it’ll help me get a bit of insight into a couple things.” She explained.

“Of course.” Connor nodded. 

“Alright, I have to go fetch it from another room, but you sit tight for a quick minute while I do that.” She said, and with that she had left the room. Hank made a humming noise, a bit confused. He didn’t remember when doctors started doing that kind of thing. He shrugged it off and let the minute pass as the woman came back, handing Connor a clipboard with a paper and a pen under the clip. “Just fill that out real quick.” She said and he nodded, quickly getting the pen and starting to answer the questions.

“What’s the questionnaire about?” Hank asked, looking over to the woman.

“Oh, it’s just a quick quiz about development in androids. It helps us figure out if something is happening with the functions of the androids. It should be fine, though.” She assured, waving her hand a bit as she leaned against the desk. After a minute, Connor had handed her back the survey and she quickly read it over, her expression changing as she scanned it more. “Huh…” She hummed.

“Is somethin’ wrong?” Hank asked.

She paused for a moment before looking back up to Connor, almost ignoring what Hank had said. “You answered this honestly, yes?” Connor nodded. “Well, that means...this is interesting.” She smiled. “Of all the androids to take this questionnaire, I’ve never had anyone get a 30/30 score.” She explained. Connor tilted his head and Hank felt a bit confused. Then she said her next sentence, and that answered a lot. “Have either of you ever heard of autism in androids?”

Hank froze up, and Connor was just a bit more confused, looking off into the distance, obviously looking up the word. “Uh, I have now.” Connor said. “Why?” He asked.

“Well, based on the results to this, I have reason to believe you might be autistic, Connor.” She explained. “I might have to get a second opinion, but I’m fairly certain that’s the case.” Well, that’s not something Hank expected to hear today. Or ever, honestly. “I’ll be right back, and I’ll have a second opinion by then. Give me one second, and sorry for all the running around on my part.” She said before exiting the room again, clipboard in hand.

“Damn.” Hank muttered.

Connor didn’t respond for a long moment, but looked towards Hank. “After reviewing the symptoms, I think that accurately describes me.” He said. “I never thought there was anything different about me.” He said absentmindedly, not really focusing on Hank’s reaction.

Hank sighed. “Connor, every day, you remind me a little bit more of Cole.” He said. Connor stopped talking and focused on his reaction now. “I didn’t even know androids could be autistic.” He muttered. 

“...Was Cole--?”

“Yes, Cole was autistic.” Hank cut him off, nodding.

There was silence for the rest of the wait until the woman came back, surprisingly cheerful and holding a pamphlet. “Well, this was not what I expected to come out of this appointment, but I guess things happen.” She said. “Android autism spectrum disorder is something we only recently surfaced, and already, we’re finding a lot of androids with it. I guess this diagnosis is another one in the statistic, then.” She looked over to Connor, almost making eye contact with him before he looked down to the floor. “Connor, you have AASD, level one.”

Connor slowly nodded. “I can see that.” He said. ‘I was reviewing the symptoms, and most of them really fit me.” 

She smiled. “We have a few programs here for support groups, activities, and things of the like. If you ever want to sign up for one of them, don’t be afraid to ask about it.” 

“I think I’ll be fine for now.” Connor said. 

“Well, I guess this concludes our appointment today, you two.” She said. “You can schedule another appointment for another time in the front office.” She looked over to Hank and smiled. “Here’s a pamphlet about it, for both of you to read.” She held the paper out, and Hank grabbed it, nodding. “Alright. Have a nice day!” She said before walking out of the room again.

Connor looked over to Hank, and he smiled. “Y’know, maybe you’re a lot more human than we originally thought.” He whispered.


End file.
